Zapomniane Krainy
Zapomniane Krainy (ang. Forgotten Realms) to fikcyjny świat opublikowany przez TSR, Inc i Wizards of the Coast (WotC) jako tło dla kampanii prowadzonych w Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (AD&D) oraz Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) edycja 3.0. Został stworzony przez Eda Greenwooda w 1967 rokuPrzedmowa do Elminster at the Magefair w The Best of the Realms. jako tło dla krótkich opowiadań, lecz z czasem rozrósł się do rangi największego zestawu do prowadzenia kampanii w D&D. Podstawą systemu jest kontynent FaerûnW przeszłości składniki opisujące inne części Abeir-Torilu także zostały opublikowane, np. Kara-Tur, orientalne krainy na wschodzie Faerûnu, ale owe części świata nie miały ostatnio żadnych publikacji od WotC., część świata zwanego Abeir-Toril – planety podobnej do Ziemi. Zapomniane Krainy sporo ze swojej popularności zawdzięczają wielu powieściom i opowiadaniom , których akcja rozgrywa się w tym systemie. Przykładem może być zarówno R. A. Salvatore opisujący życie i przygody słynnego drowa Drizzt Do'Urden'a, jak i gry komputerowe takie jak Pool of Radiance, Baldur's Gate, Icewind Dale czy Neverwinter Nights. Historia Czas Kłopotów Czas Kłopotów był katastroficznym okresem w historii Faerûnu. Poczynając od 1358 DR, Roku Cieni, bóstwa Krain zostały wygnane na powierzchnię Faerûnu i zmuszone do życia pośród śmiertelników korzystając ze swoich śmiertelnych avatarów. Podczas Czasu Kłopotów zginęło kilka ważniejszych bóstw (patrz zgony, wniebowstąpienia, wskrzeszenia), a wielu śmiertelnych urosło do rangi bogów. Czas obecny Interpretacja terminu “czas obecny” w Zapomnianych Krainach jest zależna od kontekstu w jakim termin ten został użyty. Mistrzowie Podziemi mogą użyć książek źródłowych pierwszej, drugiej, trzeciej lub czwartej edycji, aby stworzyć swój własny świat do prowadzenia sesji D&D. Alternatywą jest utworzenie przygody w dowolnym okresie historii Krain. Utwory, których akcja rozgrywa się w Zapomnianych Krainach, również zapełniają wiele luk w historii. Geografia Planeta Abeir-Toril zawiera kilka wielkich kontynentów, włącznie z Faerûnem – najważniejszym obszarem w systemie, opisanym już w “''Forgotten Realms Campaign Set''”, pierwszym przewodniku po Zapomnianych Krainach opublikowanym w 1987 roku przez TSR. Do pozostałych kontynentów należą Kara-Tur, Zakhara, Maztica, Anchorome i inne, póki co, nieodkryte lądy. Kara-Tur, odpowiednik starożytnej Azji Wschodniej, później doczekał się własnej publikacji - “''Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms''” wypuszczonej w 1988. Jak dotąd zostało wydane wiele przeróżnych produktów opisujących wybrane obszary Faerûnu, co sprawiło, że większość terenów i kontynentów zostało szczegółowo opisanych tworząc wysoce rozwinięty świat. We wczesnych publikacjach traktujących o systemie, Krainy dzieliły zunifikowaną kosmologię z większością innych światów. To sprawiło, że każdy ze światów należących do Dungeons & Dragons został włączony do jednego wszechświata powiązanego różnymi planami egzystencji. Wraz z wydaniem w 2001 Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, Zapomniane Krainy zyskały swój własny, odrębny układ kosmologiczny, z unikalnymi planami nie połączonymi z tymi z innych światów . Wszechświat Abeir-Toril jest jedną z kilku innych planet w kryształowej sferycznej Realmspace. Dla mieszkańców Faerûnu dzika przestrzeń ponad nimi jest znana jako Morze Nocy. Dwie pierwsze planety od słońca są zwane Heroldami Świtu. Ich nazwa wzięła się od tego, że są ledwo widoczne tylko podczas zachodu lub wschodu słońca. Za Abeir-Torilem, dalej w kryształowej sferze znajduje się Pięciu Wędrowców, pięć planet dryfujących pośród pasm gwiazd, po nieznanym kursie. Niektóre z tych światów są zamieszkałe przez ludzi, krasnoludy i orków, a także illithidów czy beholderów. Materiały oficjalne Edycja 1.0 Pierwszą kampanią dla Mistrzów Podziemi był moduł Bloodstone Pass, napisany w 1985. Został on dołączony do w pełni rozwiniętego zestawu o nazwie Forgotten Realms Campaign Set wydanego w roku 1987. Do dnia dzisiejszego ów zestaw znany jest jako “Szare Pudełko”. Oś czasu w pierwszej edycji sięgała końca 1357 DR. Edycja 2.0 Świat Zapomnianych Krain został przepisany w 1993, aby uzyskać zgodność z D&D 2.0, po czym wydano go jako Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. Od 1996 zaczęto wydawać zestaw w nowej, lepszej formie. Czas akcji drugiej edycji został przesunięty o dekadę, aż do 1367 DR. Opisano świat zaraz po katastoficznym Czasie Kłopotów w 1358 DR, w którym bogowie zostali zesłani na powierzchnię Faerûnu, gdzie część z nich została zabita, a na ich miejsce weszli nowi. Edycja 3.0 Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting dla trzeciej edycji był raczej książką niż pudełkowym zestawem, tak jak w poprzednich edycjach. Nowe wydanie przesunęło oś czasu na 1372 DR. Edycja 3.5 Z uwagi na to, że nowa edycja wprowadzała tylko kilka małych zmian do edycji trzeciej, nie wydano żadnego opisu świata adaptującego Krainy do D&D 3.5. Zamiast tego został wydany Przewodnik Gracza po Faerunie, który naniósł do świata kilka ulepszeń. Edycja 4.0 Edycja 4.0 jest wydaniem powszechnie uważanym za kontrowersyjne lub przełomowe. Zarówno w zasadach D&D, jak i w Krainach nastąpiło wiele zmian. Podręczniki źródłowe Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting został zawarty w trzech pełnych wydaniach, z których każde z nich towarzyszyło powstawaniu kolejnych edycji Dungeons & Dragons: * Forgotten Realms Campaign Set (1987) — zwane “Starym, Szarym Pudełkiem” i zawierające Cyclopedia of the Realms oraz DM's Sourcebook of the Realms, 4 mapy, a także 2 siatki do gry — wszystko to dostosowane do pierwszej edycji AD&D. * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (1993, edycja ulepszona w 1996) — kolejny zestaw pudełkowy, zawierajacy A Grand Tour of the Realms, Running the Realms, Shadowdale, 4 mapy, karty Monster Compendium i 2 siatki do gry — dostosowane do drugiej edycji AD&D oraz okresu po Czasach Kłopotów. * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition (2001) — 320-stronicowy podręcznik w twardej oprawie zawierający mapę — dla trzeciej edycji D&D. Różne dodatki do kampanii, w tym: * Menzoberranzan (1992) — 240-stronicowy pudełkowy zestaw opisujący stolicę mrocznych elfów – Menzoberranzan, szeroko wykorzystany w Trylogii Mrocznego Elfa. * City of Splendors (1994) — 320-stronicowy pudełkowy zestaw opisujący Waterdeep. Poprawiona i ulepszona wersja City of Splendors: Waterdeep dla edycji 3.5 została wydana w 2005. * Sea of Fallen Stars (1999) — Kampania obejmująca wydarzenia opisane w trylogii The Threat from the Sea. * Forgotten Realms Interactive Atlas (1999) — Multimedialny atlas zawierający ponad 800 map Krain. * Player's Guide to Faerun (2004) — Dodatek opisujący kreowanie postaci i rozgrywkę w świecie Zapomnianych Krain. Wiele starszych, już nie drukowanych podręczników źródłowych jest dostępnych za darmo na stronie Wizards'ów. Strona internetowa Strona internetowa z kompendium wiedzy na temat Krain, stworzonym na podstawie artykułów Eda Greenwood'a i innych autorów. Gry komputerowe Na podstawie Zapomnianych Krain zostało wydanych wiele gier fabularnych, w tym takie tytuły jak: * Pool of Radiance (1988) — Pierwsza gra komputerowa bazująca na Zapomnianych Krainach. * Neverwinter Nights (AOL game) (1991) — Pierwsza graficzna gra MMORPG. * Baldur's Gate (1998) — Pierwsza gra oparta na silniku Infinity. Zyskała bardzo dużą popularność i doczekała się sequel'a. * Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (2000) — Kilka innych gier bazujących na tym silniku zostało wydanych, w tym Icewind Dale. * Neverwinter Nights (2002) — bardzo popularna trzecioosobowa gra fabularna oparta na uniwersum Zapomnianych Krain. * Neverwinter Nights 2 (2006) — długo oczekiwany sequel Neverwinter Nights, używający ulepszonego silnika 3d i zestawu do tworzenia nowych przygód. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Zapomniane Krainy na stronie Wizards of the Coast * Candlekeep, biblioteka wiedzy o Zapomnianych Krainach en:Forgotten Realms de:Vergessene Reiche Kategoria:Artykuły potrzebujące źródeł